A Girl With Devil Eyes
by October Lynx
Summary: As a daughter of The Man With The Devil Eyes, Kurapika found herself being targeted by those whose not satisfied with her father's death in honor of his loyalty. Meanwhile, a young man with black hair, promised to her mother, that he will protect her... AU/Oneshot/R&R Please!


_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei_

_**Genre: **Drama, Fantasy, Slight-Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Gore (maybe?), Tragedy, etc._

_**Rate:** T, well, just for safety_

_**Pairing(s):** Kuroro/Fem!Kurapika_

_**Warning:** AU, OOC, Character Death, Gender-bender, First Time, Derivative Fiction, etc_

_**Do not flame me about stuff that I've mentions above**_

_**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review**_

* * *

_Another Oneshot story, actually is a Movieverse, came from my own orific, and was the prologue part of a whole story_

_The story tells about the legend, supposedly, it has a different names, because Kuroro and Kurapika should be in the future_

_So, without wasting your time with so much babbling, let me presented to you..._

* * *

**Girl With Devil Eyes**

October Lynx

2012

* * *

Seorang gadis terlihat menyusuri hutan itu sambil berlari, ditengah hembusan angin malam yang dingin dan berlapis kabut tebal.

Sorot matanya yang sewarna dengan batu safir nampak waspada dan selalu terarah kesekitarnya.

Tubuhnya yang ringan tampaknya sedikit terbawa oleh angin dan menambah kecepatan berlarinya, ia tidak sendiri, di depannya, terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang memegang tangannya dengan kuat seakan-akan gadis itu akan terlepas dan jatuh jika ia tidak melakukannya.

Wanita itu berlari dengan wajah yang terlihat ketakutan meliputi wajah tuanya, sesekali ia menoleh pada anak gadisnya yang berada tepat dibelakangnya,

"Kurapika, cepat sedikit, hari sudah hampir pagi", ia berujar pada gadis itu, sementara anak gadisnya masih berusaha mengatur nafas dan terus mengikuti tarikan ibunya,

"Iya Mom, aku berada tepat dibelakangmu", balas gadis itu, suaranya terdengar lelah dan seperti hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Cepatlah, kita harus sampai ke daerah perbatasan sebelum fajar!", wanita itu berujar pada putrinya, Kurapika,

"Tapi Mom, perbatasan itu masih jauuh sekali..", keluhnya miris, ia benar-benar lelah saat ini, dengan semua pelarian ini lebih lagi,

"Apa boleh buat, Sayang, mereka telah membunuh ayahmu, aku yakin sekali mereka akan mencari kita juga setelahnya", ia menjawab pertanyaan putrinya, tanpa menoleh atau menghentikan larinya sedikitpun.

Kurapika menghela nafas, sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat kabut tebal menutupi jejaknya, ia berharap besok turun hujan, agar jejak pelarian mereka malam ini semakin tertutup.

* * *

Saat mentari terbit, kedua ibu dan anak itu telah sampai di perbatasan antar wilayah, keduanya pun segera mengenakan jubah mereka demi menghindari pasukan pencari yang mungkin telah ditugaskan oleh penasihat yang bernama Tonpa itu.

Mereka lalu memutuskan untuk beristirahat, disebuah penginapan kecil, yang berada di belakang pasar yang ramai, seorang kakek yang bertugas menerima tamu langsung saja menyadari kehadiran dua orang itu,

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa kubantu?", tanya kakek itu, wanita itu pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan beranjak menuju meja tempat kakek itu berada,

"Grandpa Netero, ini aku", wanita itu berujar sambil berbisik, berharap hanya ia dan sang kakek yang mendengar percakapan itu,

"Oh, Pakunoda rupanya, aku...turut berduka atas kematian suamimu ya", Netero berujar lirih, suaranya dikecilkan sedemikian rupa,

"Ya, terima kasih", Pakunoda menjawab kakek itu dengan sopan.

"Grandpa, aku dan putraku...Eric, membutuhkan tempat beristirahat, kami sudah berlari sepanjang malam", kata wanita itu dengan nada memohon, Netero tersenyum iba pada mereka,

"Baiklah, ikut denganku", katanya tegas, ia lalu beranjak dari belakang meja dan memimpin mereka menuju sebuah kamar yang terletak agak tersembunyi,

"Beristirahatlah, kalian membutuhkannya", ia berujar ramah sambil menyerahkan kunci kamar pada wanita itu, Kurapika yang sebenarnya hendak berbicara sejak tadi, memutuskan untuk diam dan mengikuti ibunya saja, ia tidak punya pilihan selain itu, mengingat bahwa ibunya tadi memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Eric, dan menyebutnya sebagai seorang putra, bukan putri.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan menerima kunci kamar tersebut, Pakunoda segera membuka kamar itu dan meminta Kurapika masuk terlebih dahulu, kemudian keduanya mendengar kakek Netero berujar dengan nada sendu,

"Setelah ia tiada..yang bisa kita lakukan hanya mengenangnya ya..", lalu kakek itu tersenyum pilu, Pakunoda menoleh dan membalas senyuman itu,

"Sepertinya..", katanya lirih.

* * *

Wanita itu memperhatikan anak gadisnya membuka jubahnya dan menggantungnya di tempat yang dekat dengan dirinya, lalu berbaring diatas tempat tidur kecil yang tersedia.

Samar-samar ia mendengar isak tangis dari arah anak perempuannya tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa besar duka yang dialami anak itu mengingat seberapa dekat ia dengan ayahnya, namun, sebagai seorang ibu, nalurinya terusik, ia ingin membuat putrinya itu mengerti bahwa ia tidak sendirian dalam menghadapi semua ini.

"Kurapika", ia mendekati gadis itu sambil memanggil namanya, Kurapika dengan kasar menghapus jejak airmata dipipinya, lalu segera ia menoleh dan bangkit untuk memenuhi panggilan ibunya,

"Ada apa, Mom?", tanya gadis itu, nada suaranya masih terdengar sesegukan, sekalipun ia telah berusaha menutupinya.

Pakunoda tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Kurapika padanya, ia tertegun menyaksikan apa yang nampak dihadapannya, Kurapika, dengan matanya yang merah dan penuh dengan kesedihan, mata itu mengingatkannya pada suaminya yang telah tiada, ia ingat, betapa mata merah yang sama juga tertuju padanya dengan tatapan sedih yang berbeda,

"M-Mom?", Kurapika bertanya lagi, kali ini ia sukses membawa Pakunoda kembali ke alam nyata, dibelainya wajah gadis itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih, lalu ia memeluknya,

"Aku tahu..kau pasti juga merasa sangat kehilangan", ungkapnya tulus, Kurapika terdiam mendengarnya, benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang, jika berbagi dalam duka, maka duka itu terbagi dua.

Ia membenamkan diri dalam pelukan ibunya,

"Mom, mengapa dad harus dibunuh?", tanya Kurapika lirih, ia tak lagi mampu menutupi kesedihannya,

"Entahlah, aku pun tak mengerti", sahut Pakunoda, dalam hati, ia bertekad, setelah kematian suaminya ini, ia harus menjaga garis keturunannya yang terakhir, mengingat ia tidak tahu apakah suaminya itu memiliki saudara atau tidak.

* * *

Disebuah hutan yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari peradaban kota, ditengah rimbunnya pohon _willow_ terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang beristirahat dibawah sebuah pohon yang rindang, disampingnya nampak sebuah kuda perang berwarna hitam, sedang beristirahat sambil memakan rerumputan yang tumbuh di hutan itu.

Langit semakin terang dan cahaya matahari terlihat begitu menyilaukan, pemuda berambut hitam yang dikenal dengan nama Kuroro itu, terbangun karena teriknya.

Seekor burung besar terlihat oleh matanya yang juga hitam, Kuroro tersenyum menikmati suasana yang menyelimutinya, keheningan yang diciptakan hutan itu, bersama dengan suara kicauan si burung besar, membuatnya merasa tenang.

Ia ingat dahulu kala, ketika dirinya masih bocah yatim piatu, bersama kakaknya, dan diajak untuk tinggal di rumah Nyonya Veize, seorang apoteker miskin yang baik hati.

Ketika itu dirinya hanya bisa mengikuti semua yang diajarkan oleh sang kakak karena pengetahuannya yang begitu minim, mengingat usianya yang juga masih sangat kecil.

Tahun-tahun pun berlalu dan seiring masa pertumbuhannya, Kuroro memilih jalan yang berbeda dengan kakaknya, jika pemuda itu memilih untuk mengabdi pada Keluarga Nostrad sebagai seorang ksatria yang berperang dengan menggunakan senjata, maka ia lebih memilih mencari ketenangan dan kekuatan alam, yaitu dengan belajar beberapa ilmu beladiri rahasia, yang dikenal dengan sebutan Nen.

Nen Kuroro bertipe Tokushitsu, yang kurang-lebihnya membuat ia dapat menguasai seluruh tehnik hatsu yang dimiliki oleh tipe-tipe lain seperti Kyouka, Henka, Sousa, Gugenka, dan Hotsutsu.

Berbekal kemampuan Tokushitsunya, Kuroro menciptakan sebuah buku nen yang ia sebut _Bandit Secret_, buku tersebut mengizinkannya menggunakan kemampuan orang lain, selama orang tersebut belum mati.

* * *

Dengan mengendarai Cielo, kuda perang hitamnya, Kuroro melanjutkan pengembaraannya dengan kecepatan rendah.

Hingga pada saat matahari sedikit tergelincir, iapun sudah ada di kota.

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat, disebuah salon (baca: salon zaman dulu, semacam kafe kalau zaman sekarang. tempat orang-orang biasa berkumpul untuk beristirahat dan bersantai sejenak) di daerah _Palm Street_ yang cukup ramai penduduknya.

Sambil menunggu pesanan, Kuroro duduk dengan santai di salah satu kursi yang terletak didekat jendela, namun tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar dirinya disapa,

"Pendatang baru?", tanya seorang pria berambut kecoklatan, wajahnya terlihat angkuh,

"Bukan, aku sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar sini", Kuroro menyahut dengan sopan, ia tidak berniat mencari musuh,

"Oh, kalau begitu, kusarankan agar kau menginap semalam di _Gramps's Pavillion_ sebelum kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada gerbang kota", papar pria itu,

"Terima kasih atas saranmu-", Kuroro terdiam sesaat, ia baru saja ingat kalau dirinya belum mengetahui nama pria yang mengajaknya bicara ini,

"Phinks", ujarnya, "Kau bisa memanggilku begitu", ia melanjutkan, Kuroro pun tersenyum tipis dan berujar,

"Baik, terima kasih atas saranmu, Mr. Phinks". Tak lama kemudian pesanannya datang, pemuda itu pun segera menyantap makanan itu dan meminum minumannya, setelah selesai, ia segera pamit, hari sudah semakin gelap, dan ia masih harus mencari _Gramp's Pavillion_ yang disebut tadi,

"Oh, tunggu sebentar", Kuroro mendengar Phinks berujar,

"_Gramp's Pavillion_ terletak di belakang pasar yang berada di dekat dermaga, harga semalamnya dijamin tidak membuat bangkrut", lanjutnya dengan nada bercanda, lalu ia tertawa keras, Kuroro hanya diam saja mendengarnya, kemudian sekali lagi pemuda itu pamit dan meninggalkan salon.

* * *

Kini pemuda itu telah sampai di tempat yang ditujunya: _Gramp's Pavillion_.

Benar saja, untuk ukuran sebuah penginapan yang menyediakan satu _bungalow_ dan sarapan pagi, tempat itu termasuk murah.

Saat ia memasuki ruangan itu, semakin ia merasa tarifnya terlalu baik hati, dengan interior klasik yang sederhana, tembok beton yang didominasi dengan warna putih gading dengan ukiran di plafonnya, bungalow berkapasitas satu orang termasuk kategori mewah.

Ditambah _stable_ atau kandang kuda (baca: tempat parkir kalau sekarang) dimana Cielo di istirahatkan, maka sungguh ia merasa wajar kalau tempat ini begitu direkomendasikan bagi para pendatang yang belum kenal wilayah.

Malam itu, sang pemuda memutuskan untuk beristirahat, namun dalam hati ia berpikir, mungkin ia akan tinggal disini sedikit lebih lama lagi.

* * *

"Pakunoda, Pakunoda", terdengar suara kakek Netero mengetuk pintu, Pakunoda yang memang sudah terbangun, segera membukakan pintu untuk kakek itu,

"Ada apa Grandpa? Kau terlihat panik sekali", kata Pakunoda begitu ia membuka pintu bungalownya, kakek Netero terlihat pucat pasi dan keringat dingin membasahi keningnya,

"Pakunoda, aku melihat pasukan Nostrad berada di pasar, aku khawatir tak lama lagi mereka akan menemukanmu", kata Netero cepat, bicaranya kini sudah seperti kereta api,

"Demi _Odin_!", pekik wanita itu, suaranya terdengar gelisah, "Terima kasih atas pemberitahuanmu", Pakunoda melanjutkan segera setelah ia bisa mengendalikan keterkejutannya,

"Bergegaslah, Pakunoda, aku akan mendoakan keselamatanmu", Netero berujar halus, kemudian ia permisi.

Setelah menutup pintu, Pakunoda segera membangunkan putrinya,

"Kurapika, bersiaplah, kita harus segera pergi dari sini!", katanya dengan cepat, Kurapika yang sebenarnya masih agak ngantuk, terkejut mendengar nada panik dalam suara ibunya,

"Mom, ada apa?", tanya gadis itu ketika ia bangun dan duduk diatas tempat tidurnya,

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, aku akan mencari cara agar kau bisa pergi secepatnya, bersiaplah", ujar wanita itu tegas, meski masih dilanda kebingungan, Kurapika memutuskan untuk mematuhi kata-kata ibunya dan bergegas mempersiapkan diri.

Begitu melihat anak gadisnya beranjak, Pakunoda segera berbalik dan menuju keluar, ia ingat ada seorang pemuda yang datang dengan berkuda,

_"Mungkin saja ia mau membantu"_, batinnya penuh harap.

Wanita itu segera saja berlari kearah _bungalow_ tempat pemuda itu menginap, dan betapa merasa beruntungnya ia, saat melihat sang pemuda ternyata berada di lapangan berkuda,

"Selamat pagi", sapa wanita itu, tentu sembari berusaha menutupi perasaannya yang bercampur aduk,

"Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu?", tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu, ia terdengar sopan dan cukup ramah, meski Pakunoda dapat mengenali nada duka dalam suaranya yang terkesan datar,

"Umm..sebelumnya, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?", tanya Pakunoda dengan suara yang ia usahakan terdengar normal,

"Namaku..Kuroro", sahut pemuda itu, alisnya terangkat sebelah, menandakan ia sedikit bingung dan masih meraba-raba arah pembicaraan ini,

"Hnn..Kuroro, bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu?", wanita itu bertanya lagi, sungguh sulit menutupi rasa takut mengingat pasukan Nostrad benar-benar dekat.

"Tentu, selama aku bisa membantu, akan kulakukan", sahut Kuroro sopan, Pakunoda lalu menghela nafas lega,

"Baiklah, ikut denganku", kata Pakunoda sambil memimpin jalan, Kuroro turun dari kudanya dan menuntunnya serta, setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit, keduanya sampai didepan _bungalow_ yang ditempati oleh Pakunoda, di tempat itu, berdiri seorang gadis, dalam pakaian seorang pemuda.

Kurapika mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat sang ibu kembali dengan seorang pemuda yang...sebenarnya cukup familiar,

"Mom, siapa dia?", tanya Kurapika penuh selidik, Pakunoda tersenyum tipis, seperti mencoba menenangkan anak gadisnya itu,

"Kuroro, tolong bawa putraku ke arah barat, kumohon", pinta wanita itu ketika mereka bertiga telah saling berhadapan,

"M-Mom, apa maksudnya..",

"Boleh saja", potong Kuroro tiba-tiba, Kurapika menghela nafas kesal lalu menarik tangan ibunya,

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?", tanya gadis itu setengah berbisik,

"Kurapika sayang, pasukan Nostrad berada di pasar, oleh karena itu...aku ingin kau ikut bersama pemuda ini", balas wanita itu dalam volume suara yang sama,

"T-tapi..bagaimana denganmu?", tanya Kurapika cepat, sorot matanya terlihat khawatir,

"Aku akan menahan mereka disini", kata Pakunoda, seketika saja gadis muda itu menjadi geram,

"Tidak Mom, kau bisa..",

"Kurapika, jangan membantahku! Sekarang juga aku ingin kau segera pergi!", bentak wanita itu akhirnya, tidak membiarkan gadis itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya sama sekali.

Ia tahu maksud putrinya, dan sadar sama sekali betapa besar risikonya menahan orang-orang itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, selama inipun, pihak Nostrad hanya mengenalnya, sebagai istri dari suaminya, mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa mereka telah memiliki seorang putri,

"Kuroro, tolong jaga putraku, suatu saat nanti, mungkin aku bisa membalas jasamu", ujar Pakunoda seraya memegang tangan Kurapika yang masih terdiam, kemudian membantu gadis itu naik keatas kuda hitam Kuroro, tepat dibelakangnya,

"Baiklah, akan kulaksanakan amanatmu sebaik yang kubisa", kata Kuroro, ia mulai memacu Cielo dan beranjak pergi,

"Terima kasih", lirih Pakunoda sambil menatap kepergian putrinya yang masih saja diam seribu bahasa.

* * *

Selepasnya, Pakunoda menunggu ditempat yang agak terbuka, ia tidak ingin penginapan milik kakek Netero itu hancur karena apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, kemudian sambil menghela nafas, wanita itu menyiapkan kuda-kuda pertarungan yang pernah diajarkan oleh suaminya.

Benar saja, tak lama setelahnya, tibalah sepasukan pria dengan pedang dan pakaian kehormatan mereka, didepan pasukan itu, nampaklah Hisoka, seorang pria berambut merah, yang dikenal karena merupakan satu-satunya rival suaminya, dan dari yang terlihat, sepertinya pria itu benar-benar bernafsu untuk membunuh dirinya.

"Aku sangat kecewa", kata Hisoka, "Suamimu, Sang Pria Bermata Iblis, yang terkenal begitu setia, mati demi membuktikan kesetiaannya itu, bukan ditanganku", lanjutnya, Pakunoda tersenyum getir, ia tahu dirinya pasti tidak akan bisa bersaing dengan pria seperti ini,

"Bukankah itu lebih baik, kematiannya sungguh terhormat karena dia tetap membuktikan kesetiaannya sampai akhir", desis wanita itu, yang kemudian disesalinya,

"Oh, begitu rupanya", kata pria berambut merah itu lagi, "Kalau begitu, mungkin dengan membunuhmu, aku bisa membuat arwahnya menderita di alam sana", Hisoka berujar dingin sebelum ia memulai serangannya.

TRANGGG!

Pedang rapier milik Hisoka beradu dengan belati milik Pakunoda, meski ia begitu mantap memegangnya, tapi bila diadu dengan pedang rapier milik Hisoka, tentu saja jauh sekali, maka, belati pendek itupun terhempas dari tangannya, dan tangannya pun terluka.

Hisoka tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ia melampiaskan seluruh keinginannya untuk membunuh suami dari wanita ini, kepada istrinya, iapun segera menyerang lurus, dan...

KREPSS..

Serangan itu mengenai lambung wanita itu sebelum ia sempat meraih belatinya, darah segar mengalir dari lukanya bagaikan air mengucur dari keran yang dibuka.

Pakunoda bahkan belum sempat membenarkan posisinya dan ia kini telah jatuh terduduk dengan darah membanjiri tanah dibawahnya.

Wanita itu kini telah kehilangan fokusnya, benaknya malah membayangkan wajah suaminya, kemudian bayangan itu semakin nyata, sekarang ia bisa membayangkan suaminya sedang menatapnya, dan mengulurkan tangan padanya, lalu...kilatan pedang rapier Hisoka menghapus imajinasinya.

* * *

"Hentikan kuda ini!", tiba-tiba saja Kurapika memekik kencang, ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk telah menimpa ibunya,

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah berjanji pada ibumu untuk..",

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN!", Kurapika bersikeras, ia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melompat turun.

Menyadari apa yang terjadi, Kuroro pun menurutinya, lalu ia turun dari kuda hitamnya, diikuti oleh pemuda kecil dibelakangnya,

"Aku harus kembali", Kurapika berujar dingin, ia berjalan kearah timur, hendak kembali ketempat ibunya, namun belum sempat ia berjalan gadis itu merasa pemuda ini memegang tangannya, mencoba menahannya,

"Jangan lakukan itu, bukankah ibumu sendiri yang memintamu?", tanya pemuda itu, sang gadis terdiam beberapa saat, tapi kemudian ia berbalik dan menatap pemuda itu,

"Sebenarnya, siapakah dirimu?", tanyanya heran, ditatapnya mata pemuda itu lekat-lekat,

"Namaku adalah Kuroro", ujar pemuda berambut hitam itu, Kurapika terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengarnya,

"Kuroro..adik kak Illumi?", ia bertanya dengan wajah heran, suaranya pun terdengar lebih lunak,

"Ya, darimana kau mengenal kakakku?", tanya pemuda itu, sang gadis menghela nafas,

"Kak Illumi...adalah junior Dad yang paling berbakat dan setia", ujarnya lembut, Kuroro agak heran dengan oktaf suaranya yang terkesan terlalu feminin,

"Dad? Jangan-jangan kau adalah...", ia berujar dengan ragu,

"Benar, aku adalah keturunan Pria Bermata Iblis", Kurapika berujar, dengan pelan ia menunjukkan perubahan warna matanya, mata biru itu pun berubah menjadi merah,

"Dan aku..sebenarnya adalah seorang gadis", ia menambahkan sambil melepaskan rambut palsu berwarna pirang pendeknya, menampilkan rambut aslinya yang berwarna pirang, terurai panjang hingga ke pinggangnya.

Kuroro terdiam beberapa saat, memandangi sosok gadis yang sekarang terlihat seperti seorang malaikat itu, meski mata merahnya terkesan bagai kobaran api, namun tetap saja...tidak mengurangi kecantikannya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?", tanya Kurapika tiba-tiba, yang menyadarkan Kuroro bahwa ia telah menatapnya terlalu lama,

"Sepertinya Mom sudah menyadari, bahwa kau adik kak Illumi, hingga ia mempercayaimu untuk membawaku", Kurapika berujar lagi, senyum tipis terlihat diwajahnya yang semula dingin,

"Mungkin saja, aku dan kakakku memang cukup mirip", kata Kuroro beralasan, ia bersyukur gadis ini tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan sikapnya yang memalukan tadi,

"Cukup? Kalian seperti saudara kembar", gadis itu tertawa kecil, membuat sang pemuda tersenyum melihatnya, tapi tak lama wajahnya kembali serius,

"Maukah kau mengantarku kembali? Aku khawatir telah terjadi sesuatu pada ibuku", katanya tegas, ia seperti baru saja diingatkan lagi pada alasan kenapa mereka berhenti,

"Baiklah, ayo naik", Kuroro berujar, kemudian gadis itupun naik keatas Cielo, dan perjalanan kembali mereka pun dimulai.

* * *

Ketika mereka berdua tiba, Hisoka masih ada disana, pria itu menoleh pada sepasang anak muda yang baru saja datang itu, dengan membawa pedang dan sesuatu yang mengerikan ditangannya yang lain, ia berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu.

Kuroro terkejut mendapati apa yang tengah dipegang oleh Hisoka disamping pedangnya, namun tidak demikian dengan Kurapika, ia geram, matanya berubah merah, melihat kepala ibunya berada ditangan pria itu dan terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Oh, lihat apa yang kudapat sekarang", kata Hisoka, seringai licik nampak diwajahnya,

"Kau..", Kurapika berdesis penuh kemarahan, ia hampir saja turun jika Kuroro tidak menahannya,

"Hentikan, Kurapika-", katanya pada gadis itu, yang menyebutkan namanya ketika mereka tengah dalam perjalanan kesini,

"Kau bukan lawan bagi orang seperti dia", pemuda itu menambahkan, Kurapika mengertakkan giginya geram,

"Aku tidak peduli! Dia telah membunuh ibuku, membunuh dengan memenggalnya!", bentak Kurapika keras, ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk turun dan menghajar pria berambut merah itu, Kuroro bisa memahami kemarahannya, tapi...ia teringat akan pesan wanita itu sebelum mereka meninggalkannya,

_"..Kuroro..tolong jaga putraku.."_, kenangnya, maka saat itu juga, ia berbalik dan memacu kudanya, dengan mengacuhkan protes dari gadis dibelakangnya.

"Seorang putri yang mewarisi mata iblis ayahnya...menarik", gumam Hisoka sebelum ia menaiki kudanya dan...memacunya mengejar kedua orang itu.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hyaaaaaa! I finally used Illumi as Kuroro's brother, yeah, 'cause no one was fit the image but him *sigh*_

_As for Whitypearl-san, I want to say, "HERE I CAN FINALLY DELIVERED MY VENGEANCE!"_

_And as for you all, my beloved readers and reviewers, I hope you guys like this oneshot~_

_Fyi, **Rapier** is a kind of sword that looks like a fenching sword, used by old british noble to fight.._

_And for the last word, R&R Please!_

**Love, **

.

**October Lynx**


End file.
